


The Night

by EspilonLChurch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A gift for a friend., M/M, characters are loosely based off characters from other series., fight scene ‘kinda’, just a short story., rough moment.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Summary: An Au’Ra is on the bounty for a samurai called Wind Breaker. Finally finding him he’s caught is a whirl of emotions and lust.





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For you - Cyanide~ 
> 
> Ps I didn’t edit this so if something doesn’t make sense that is why.

The night

The night was present with a thin wind swiping across the canopy above the trees. The forest laid quiet with a few leaves falling for the season to come to pass. I tried erasing my breath against the howling wind around me. My feet barely hit the branches while I stealthily ran across the trees. My monk instinct told me he was here. The bounty I’ve been running down for months. 

“The Wind Breaker” 

A samurai said to possess the ultimate power of the wind. Able to cut clean through an enemy just with one swing of his sword. Creating a gust of piecing sharp winds that could saturate through skin. Last spotted traveling East across the Treespeak in the Black Shroud. 

I had to move quick - I had to move silently. There was no room for error. My Au’Ra eyes caught a glimpse of a fire in the distance. As I approached closer I forced my breath to cease existence. Upon the camp, a single male sat clothed in samurai robes, his sheathed blade leaning against his chest/shoulder sticker upward towards the sky. The fire light tickled a not so clear imagine of his face. It didn’t matter. His stench of blood and alcohol reached my sensitive nostrils from a good 20 feet. He was my man. My bounty - my prize. For his head would soon be on a platter for 500,000 Gil. 

I calculated and planned my edge for attack. My Monk gauntlets dug into my skin as I clenched my hands around them. 

With speed and persicion my over confidence got the best of me. My fist slammed onto the ground where the Samurai sat. He skillfully rolled out of harms away from my deadly punch. Piece of ground few up around us from my fist digging into the ground. Between the rumble his - brilliant green eyes locked onto mine. His cocky smirk painted across his face with his thumb pushing up his blade slightly. Quickly I spun myself away, feeling a gust of wind barely nik my stomach. Landing firmly, a tree branch fell behind me from where he whirled his power wind move. I caught a glimpse of how clean the cut pierced the tree. All the way through, not a hint of fray. I regained my Monk stance. 

“Ah - An Au’ra monk - that’s interesting.” The stranger spoke in a low grumbled slurred voice. “Isn’t your kin all about reproducing? Celibacy for a Au’Ra is - almost treason.” 

What did he know? I felt my blood boil as he spoke. This was my choice - living a monk life to never be touched by any filth less of my abilities. I squeezed my gauntlets tightly, refocusing on the task at hand. The name was just trying to get into my head. 

His sword tilted into a pose. With his motion his good fully slide off - revealing his proofed out ponytail. Scars railing down his jaw to his neck and onto his robe. His 5 o’clock shadow looked like it hadn’t been shaved in weeks as it bled into his cheeks and down his neck. He looked - quite handsome in the fire light. 

No! I mustn’t lose sight of my target. I changed my position as we circled the fire in unison. 

“Come at me... you know you want too.” He taunted at me with his greedy eyes watching my every move. 

I felt conflicted in a moment. Hesitation flooded me with doubt. His sword, the black and silver warped nature was damacious metal. A rare strong, heavy material that rarely every faulters. And yet - during my crime scene investigation the material in question was melted iron. Chipped away when it hit the bone of its victims. Another clue of how the branch didn’t fray when he attacked me, plus if he wanted to kill me he would of done it. He attacked with the intent of backing me off. And he was going to run the moment I attacked. He’s - not - my - prize. 

As soon as I came to my own conclusion and let my guard down. To my surprise the Hyur hoped through the fire, his hand grasped around my throat. My body slammed against the boulder behind me with the reflex of my claws digging onto his forearm. Before I could ball my first for another attack - his lips - 

His lips touched mine. The stranger’s body pressed against mine perfectly pinning me to the rock. His hand around my throat gave some pressure to my windpipe was it grew difficult to breath and yet it aroused my senses. His lips made mine curve to his with ease as I didn’t fight back. I heard his sword drop to the ground, crushing the leaves under its weight. My eyes instinctively loses on their own. Enjoying the taste of his nature yet alcoholic mixture. I could feel his hand grab at my thigh to pull me around his waist. Our tongues intertwined in lustful harmony slowly came to an end. I finished this off with my teeth nibbling at his lower lip. I didn’t notice my hands grabbing at his back to pull him closer. As he looked at me that same smirked from before. 

I felt vulnerable in that moment, my mind spun with lustful thoughts. Consuming every cavity of my body with the thought of an ecstasy filled night. 

He looked like he wanted to say something as I willfully bend to his will. The lack of oxygen soon clouded my mind as everything went black. 

Morning light pierced my face as I woke up on the ground. I bolted up with my eyes jetting around like a madman. The fire from behind smoked up as it died out. A note on a piece of parchment lay perfectly placed on a rock. 

I picked it up to examine what words it held. 

“Dear Monk, 

I do not know how I can describe our encounter as well as fate did it for us. You knew within seconds I wasn’t who you seek and yet my body moved to embrace you as if we were lovers in the past. I wished I could of heard your moaned in the night sky as I gave myself to you but - such things didn’t conspire. I’m afraid I’m wanted for crimes I didn’t commit. Maybe in this life or the next we’ll meet again. Til then - stay fierce my Au’Ra prince. 

You have my heart,   
Yasuo” 

I crushed the paper in one hand before throwing onto the raw ember that smoother the campfire. It caught a flame and burned without a trace. I couldn’t believe what I let him do - how I couldn’t move, how i ignorantly followed my heart into painful abyss. For swearing myself to celibacy, I craved to meet him again. I could still taste a hint of whisky on the tip of my tongue. 

Pushing all those thoughts to the back I started on my way back to the city. I feel heaviness in my heart with the days that fly by thinking of the man named Yasuo. Who is he? What did he do to make him a target? Why is he captivated by me? All those questions - and more.


End file.
